


Countdown to 2012 Trilogy

by Masonicon



Series: Ani-Toonspiracy [1]
Category: Heroes (TV), Metal Slug (Video Games), Prototype (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anunnaki, Gen, Grey goo, Heartless Invasion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonicon/pseuds/Masonicon
Summary: simply Repost of Countdown to 2012 Trilogy





	1. Alex Mercer goes to Heroesverse

**Author's Note:**

> the reason This reposted in this website is to be downloadable by my proofreader friend named Librarydia

_following the event of the Prototype, Alex Mercer becomes Immortal albeit with the cost of his humanity, suddenly the fleet of Flying Saucers arrives from Nowhere and then they abducts him_  
  
(scene switches to the Lab section of Flying Saucer, Alex Mercer himself wakes up in the some kind of Ultra-advanced lab, surrounded by some kind of beings(some of them are looks like Grey aliens, while others are resembles Orb-like Energy beings) that working on him)  
  
Alex Mercer: where am I?  
  
Grey Aliens: we has noticed that unlike other G****s, you are literally made of Blacklight Virus, capable of absorbing and replicating anything that it touches, but it's limitations is: it only works on Organic Matter unless when the Blacklight virus themselves are touches our Nanotechnology implants and we are the Anunnaki, we are hailing from the Earth-1218(or something similar)  
  
Alex Mercer then are about to leaves his place only to finds out that he is completely surrounded by some kind of Energy Field where the energy field that surrounds him are keeping him from leaving his place  
  
then, the Alien abductors are decided to injects him with Nanomachines(trust me, they are different from their Hollywood portrayals: they are portrayed as Microscopic(but often still completely macroscale instead nanoscale) machines) with some kind of Injector Arms  
  
Flying Saucer Computer: injecting him with Nanomachines  
  
suddenly, the Blacklight virus in Alex Mercer's body reacts with Nanomachines as the Injector arms injects him with Nanomachines, extending his Biomass beyond confines of the energy field to the point it consumes the Injector Arms and it Consumes the Grey aliens and the Orbs as well turns off the energy field with his newfound powers to allows the reunion of Alex Mercer's biomass that gets separated by Energy Field  
  
Alex Mercer: Mwahahahahaha now I can interfaces with their Technology by simply touching them because the Blacklight Virus in my body has assimilates it, allowing it to replicates whatever matter it touches  
  
he then consumes remaining Annunaki people in the Flying Saucer  
  
Alex Mercer: they are tasty albeit not as tasty as Flesh and Blood people and their Nanotechnology grants me powers to replicates non-living matter  
  
he finally reaches Flying Saucer cockpit where he consumes it's pilots and with his newfound powers, he can interfaces directly instinctually with the Flying Saucer  
  
Alex Mercer: hahahahaha! now I can travels to whatever place I want because I can controls this spaceship with my thoughts alone  
  
Unfortunately, the Nanotechnology that Mercer consumes has unexpected effects due to their reactions with Blacklight Virus: making the flying Saucer that he drives flies to the random universes until it finally lands on Heroesverse  
  
Meanwhile in Heroesverse, a Flying Saucer crashes to the New York Central Park after materializes in the Air, then after it crashlands in the middle of Central Park, Alex Mercer emerges from it  
  
Alex Mercer: hmmmmm! this the Alternate NYC where Blackwatch isn't around there's no plague and so on but hey people are runs from me  
  
due to the reactions between Nanomachines and Blacklight virus, he is suddenly transforms into random people that he ever consumes  
  
Alex Mercer: What the!!!!  
  
then, we see Peter Petrelli are entering Pinehearst Company HQ where just before he hugs Arthur Petrelli, Hiro suddenly appears in the front of everyone whilst time stops everything  
  
Peter Petrelli: Hiro! you're supposed to work as my father agent  
  
Hiro Nakamura: there's something that tells me to refuse to work for your Father and Peter! you need countless more Powers before Arthur steals your powers  
  
Peter Petrelli: yes sir!  
  
Then, Hiro drags Peter away from Pinehearst Building where he brings Peter to various people with powers that Peter Petrelli still yet to exposed into like Monica Dawson with her powers to instantly copies any physical moves, Baron Samedi with his Invulnerable Skin, and so on to Ando Masahashi(where Hiro infiltrates Pinehearst headquarter where he gets Catalyst from his mom and pretty much everything else that needed to makes the formula for giving Ando powers to enhances other powers so Peter can access to most(if not all) of Heroesverse powers) and once Hiro gives Ando formula that gives him his powers, he tells Ando to enhances Peter's Power Mimicry so Peter gets most(if not all) of known Heroesverse powers. Peter then watches every Martial Arts videos and then Hiro brings Peter to Arthur Petrelli(upon his arrival, he stops time first)   
  
Hiro Nakamura: Keikaku Dori!  
  
he then leaves Pinehearst building once he takes Peter to Arthur(he accidently leaves a drawing that depicts a man exploding into some kind of biomass) where as he leaves, time starts running again.  
  
Arthur Petrelli: Peter! I want to hug you  
  
Peter Petrelli: *hugs Arthur Petrelli*  
  
Arthur then power drains Peter and later, he holds Peter prisoner  
  
Meanwhile in the Central Park, Alex Mercer are about to explodes into tsunami of biomass  
  
Alex Mercer: what's happened to me! I'm feeling to explodes into grey goo *explodes into a tsunami of biomass that consumes eeverything that it touches*  
  
then, we see Hiro Nakamura surfing web  
  
Hiro Nakamura: let's see what in the conspiracy website  
  
that he has find out that the Paranormal phenomenon like Sightings of Aliens, Cryptids, and so on including characters from Movies and Video Games that shows up in person has happened more often than ever in his universe where the most recent instances of this event is: a Flying Saucer crashes into the middle of central park where a guy that confess himself as Alex Mercer comes out from that wreckage  
  
Hiro Nakamura: Alex Mercer! he was once just a game character  
  
he also learns that this event is makes himself Instant Expert of Swordmanship: he can now dual wields Samurai Swords  
  
he then receives a new email message  
  
Hiro Nakamura: what is this? *opens a new email message*  
  
the email message reads this: "go and find and meet the Sponge, Starfish, and Squirrel of the universe full of an anthropomorphic sea creatures to save the world from Illuminati and Anunnaki by follow the white rabbit as it leads to entering the water gateway"  
  
Hiro then prints the message  
  
Suddenly, he hear the news: Alex Mercer explodes into the tsunami of biomass that consumes everything that it touches  
  
Hiro Nakamura: Holy Crap! I must goes into Claire Bennet *teleports into Bennet's house*  
  
in the Bennet's house, he fills lots of hypodermic injectors with her blood(whilst stopping time), then he sees approaching tsunami of biomass which somewhat immune to his Time-stop powers)  
  
Hiro Nakamura: I must go!  
  
Claire Bennet: why?  
  
Hiro Nakamura: I must go now before that thing get me and since this is Real life, there's no Save Games or Cheat Codes, but at least I got full HP, Full MP, and loads of Megalixir/Phoenix Downs *teleports away*  
  
(he decided to teleports away by following the printed message(bringing hypodermic injectors that filled with Claire Bennet's blood), leaving Claire Bennet behind)  
  
Meanwhile in the Pinehearst building, Arthur watches every Martial Arts videos where he becomes instant experts of it  
  
Arthur Petrelli: best pastime ever, particularly when one of the powers that I drained from my son is powers to copies any physical action that I watch  
  
until one of his friends warns him that the biomass Tsunami has engulfed whole New York City so he decided to Escape from Pineheart building as it about to consumes everything that it touches with his self-propelled flight, but just before he comes out, he confronts Sylar where he kills ones that warns him about biomass tsunami.  
  
Sylar: hello Arthur!  
  
Arthur Petrelli: what do you want!  
  
Sylar: I just want your powers and skills  
  
Sylar then slices Arthur's skull because he needs his powers and as he gets Arthur's powers he feels very satisfied because of the amounts of powers he gets, luckily Arthur survives whole ordeal but as the tsunami of biomass is about to gets him, Sylar feeds Arthur to the biomass tsunami, then he escapes by teleportation and flight into upper atmosphere where he watches biomass tsunami of Alex Mercer consumes the entire Heroesverse earth, then the Biomass tsunami subsides, leaving Heroesverse earth lifeless before the subsiding biomass turns into Human-sized entity where it believes to be Arthur Petrelli(he is finally becomes dominant personality in the Alex Mercer's body)  
  
Arthur Petrelli: finally, I got a new powers and where's Alex Mercer  
  
Arthur Petrelli then switches to Alex Mercer  
  
Alex Mercer: I has taste all the 7 billion humans in this rocky planet at once and they are all quite tasty  
  
Alex Mercer: and it really mixed with countless more Animals, Plants, and Machinery so they are uber-tasty for me  
  
then Sylar lands from his flight  
  
Sylar: you has eaten everyone else that once walks on my home planet *telekinetically slices Alex Mercer's head only to realizes that Alex Mercer has no brain anymore*  
  
Alex Mercer: fool! I have no brain or internal organs anymore  
  
Sylar: what the?????  
  
Alex Mercer: now I can do anything that you can(and anything else you can't)  
  
and finally, we hear Sylar screaming because Alex Mercer consuming him  
  
Anunnaki Godpharaoh Anu: Just as Planned!


	2. Peregrine Falcon Squad goes to the Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of Countdown to 2012 trilogy

_Following the Event of Metal Slug 4(the White Baby Crisis), the Metal Slug team are kept in active service after the world suffers following wars: First Morden War, Second Morden War, Third Morden War, War against Venusians, Garbage Island incident, and White Baby Crisis where the only reason the world survives those conflicts is: the Metal Slug Team(aka P.F. Squad) which is composed of four individuals that barely in their late 20s(in the War Against Venusians and Garbage Island incident, they're joined with 2 formidable warriors with near-superhuman abilities known as Ikari Warriors though in the Garbage Island Incident, they're also joined with superpowered blue-haired woman that's also Ikari Warrior. and in the White Baby crisis, they're joined with 2 new members of PF Squad(which temporarily replaces 2 of the default members of Metal Slug team). and due to the world survives only because of the actions of the Metal Slug Team, the Regular Army is reorganized and formed into the GDU(aka Global Defense Union) to prevents those conflicts from happening again_  
  
 _as more threats begin to rise, especially the Ptolemaic Army and the Oguma Corporation which rises following the Morden's and Amadeus' death, the leader of GDU: General James Solomon felt that the Metal Slug team alone aren't enough, so the GDU pursues top-secret projects: Machines that allows people to travels between universes(earth based ones are build underneath WTC Twin Tower Site) as well numerous other projects like Mammoth MK2 project and so on(including even colonization of nearby solar system at the empty planets). unaware to everyone so far, the Ptolemaic Army and the Oguma Corporation are aligned with Illuminati and Anunnaki respectively_  
  
(Scene switches to the Tarma's house where Tarma wakes up in the morning and have Fried Rice for breakfast, and just before he left home, he grabs his XM8 Rifle)  
  
Tarma: I never leave home with my gun  
  
(then, Tarma left his home with his XM8)  
  
Tarma: Hey Marco!  
  
Marco: Hello Tarma!  
  
Tarma: let's play with Eri and Fio  
  
(Marco and Tarma then plays with Eri and Fio where Marco is with Eri while Tarma is with Fio)  
  
Everything is okay until Trevor and Cynthia contacts Marco  
  
Trevor: there's something that attacks our forces, some of them are invulnerable to our weapons especially those that akin of the Cryptozoological Shadow People, but the Ptolemaics and Oguma forces are still vulnerable to our weapons as usual  
  
Marco and his friends then goes to the battlefield between GDU forces and combined forces of Ptolemaic and Oguma forces after they joined with Nadia and Ikari Warriors. they encounters the Heartless as well Ptolemaic and Oguma forces slowly defeating GDU Army  
  
Trevor: glad to meet you  
  
Marco: ok everybody! Leona, you take on those Shadow people while the rest of us takes on Ptolemaics and Oguma forces  
  
(the Metal Slug team(at the peak of it's roster) then fights armies of the Heartless, Oguma forces, and Ptolemaics. Leona uses her Zantetsuken at attacking Heartless, Marco and Tarma shooting Ptolemaic Soldiers with their XM8s where they knifes those that lucky enough to engages them in Close Combat, Fio lays Suppressive Fire with her M240 Machine Gun at her enemies, Ralf blows up Ptolemaic Mechas, M1 Abrams, and the like with his Punch where Clark rips Big Guns from those mechas and uses it to shoots other enemies, Nadia takes on Ptolemaic and Oguma soldiers in close combat with nothing but her Taser, and when an Oguma mooks deflects all of Metal Slug team guns, Trevor uses Airburst Grenade Launcher in his K11 to kill Oguma Mooks)  
  
Tarma: Nice shooting Trevor  
  
Marco: yeah  
  
(suddenly Sermeg Oguma appears for the Metal Slug team)  
  
Sermeg Oguma: *claps his hand* nice try, Puny Earthlings! *summons the Heartless*  
  
it seems that the Heartless that attacks the Metal Slug earth is actually summoned by the Oguma  
  
Marco: why you summons heartless?  
  
Sermeg Oguma: to harvest hearts for building Kingdom Hearts  
  
Marco: what is Kingdom Hearts?  
  
Sermeg Oguma: Kingdom Hearts is what our master race built to complete their Godpharaoh  
  
suddenly, Marco receives static from Cynthia Greenwood  
  
Cynthia: *talks from Marco's communicator* our forces has been defeated by the Illuminati and the Anunnaki  
  
Marco: what? and Oguma, you summons heartless to harvest innocent hearts to built fucking Kingdom Hearts  
  
Sermeg Oguma: I and the rest of my kind are members of the Anunnaki Empire(aka Luciferian Alliance of Aliens)  
  
Marco: what is the Anunnaki Empire?  
  
Sermeg Oguma: the Anunnaki Empire is billion-years old multiversal-spanning Empire of the reptilian satanic beings. they comes from beyond Fourth Wall  
  
(Suddenly, the Ptolemaic Boss arrives)  
  
Ptolemaic Boss: and the Illuminati is those that worships the Anunnaki as gods  
  
Sermeg Oguma: and soon, your universe will be consumed by our Heartless  
  
all the Metal Slug team: Neither!  
  
suddenly there's something that blows up Tarma's motorcycles  
  
Tarma: My bikes!  
  
Marco: Don't worry we can gets the Anunnaki technology and reverse engineers it to makes our Slug can transforms into any vehicle  
  
Tarma: Really?  
  
Marco and Trevor then hacks Anunnaki Technology(by recovering it from disc-like things that one of slain Oguma mooks drops) where they reverse engineers it and after they reverse engineers it, they install it at SV-001  
  
Marco: what the transformation that we want  
  
Tarma: Slug Transport mode *press the transformation button to transforms into Slug Transport*  
  
SV-001 Computer: Warning! transformation will starts, get out from this vehicle  
  
(The SV-001 transforms into a vehicle that looks like Stryker except with dual vulcan cannon and dual missile launcher on top as well wide interior)  
  
Marco: ok everybody, let's go inside the slug transport where Tarma will drive, I remote controls it's guns, Trevor will dealing with IT, Fio will cooks, and the rest of you just ride  
  
Tarma: I can drive anything  
  
All the Metal Slug team has enters the Slug Transport  
  
(suddenly, Marco receives something)  
  
Marco: what's up?  
  
Rumi Aikawa: the Heartless has reaches the Earth Core *static*  
  
Marco: we should reach the machine that allows people to travels between universes  
  
(The Metal Slug team the drives to the Machine that allows people to travels between Universes and after they reaches it, they decides to activates it by powering it with portable Cold Fusion Reactor)  
  
Tarma: All Metal Slug team! enters the Slug Transport please  
  
(then, as the fissure full of Heartless is about to reaches the Slug Transport, Tarma(and the whole Metal Slug team) drives and accelerates towards activated machine and enters it just before the fissure reaches the Slug and the machine(though the Fissure is damages the machine) and then, the Slug Transport is in the nexus between universes where it floats aimlessly)  
  
Tarma: what is this place?  
  
Marco: this must been the nexus between universes  
  
Trevor: the Anunnaki technology that we installs to this slug allows us to contacts anyone from across the multiverse  
  
Marco: Trevor! can you contacts anyone from across the Multiverse?  
  
Trevor: yes, but the upgraded slug is capable of partial transformation(this transformation don't forces it's occupants to left the Slug)  
  
Marco: Tarma! transforms it's wheels into Anti-gravity propulsion  
  
Tarma: sir yes sir! *press the transformation button*  
  
(the Slug Transport now have it's wheels transforms into anti-gravity device which allows Slug Transport navigates through the nexus)  
  
Tarma: ok everybody! which is our destination?  
  
Marco: one big fat Sci-fi/fantasy hybrid universe that most of it's occupants are used to believes this universe is a Call of Duty ripoff  
  
Tarma: ok!  
  
(the Slug Transport has finally landed in our universe, where the Metal Slug team have some rest until they got ambushed by Illuminati and Anunnaki forces where during the ambush, Leona Heidern is left behind and captured by the Illuminati(to imprisoned in the Traverse Town) and finally, they receives this message: "go and find and meet the Sponge, Starfish, and Squirrel of the universe full of an anthropomorphic sea creatures to save the world from Illuminati and Anunnaki by follow the white rabbit as it leads to entering the water gateway", but Clark needs some guns)  
  
Clark: we need more guns, can you travels to various fictional universes?  
  
Marco: Yeah!  
  
The Metal Slug team is travels throughout universes to collect some guns before finally they meets the protagonists of the Ultimate Crossover Movie


	3. the Mobians' Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, this covers what Sonic characters does in Ani-Toonspiracy to fit Archie Comics exclusive Sonic characters

_Mobius. the earth-like Planet that unlike our earth, inhabited by race of anthropomorphic animals known as Mobians. everything is okay until Eggman(Ivo Robotnik) and his Death Egg disappears. then the swarm of Flying Tesseracts arrives in the dimension where Mobius are located. onboard of a Flying Tesseract, an Anunnaki admiral is about to attacks Mobius_  
  
Anunnaki Admiral: we has finally found the planet that has Chaos Emeralds to complete our godpharaoh(besides Kingdom hearts and of course Plankton's soul) and attack!  
  
(and then, fleet after fleet of Anunnaki spaceships comes out from Flying Tesseracts. meanwhile, in the Mobius, Sonic and his Friends are chill out until there's an Alarm)  
  
Sonic: what's that?  
  
Tails: that must be an Anunnaki invading our Planet  
  
(it seems that the Anunnaki Empire has invaded Mobius where many of their spaceships transforms into Giant robots as they enters Mobius Atmosphere and as they lays Waste at the Mobius, Sonic and his friends(including even Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, and even Omega123) decided to fights invading Anunnaki forces)  
  
Sonic: Bring It On!  
  
(and then Sonic and his friends fights Anunnaki Forces, the battle is in their favor: Sonic and Shadow speedblitzes Anunnaki troops and Vehicles, Amy whacks Anunnaki mooks with her Hammer, Knuckles and Bunnie punches Anunnaki troops and vehicles, Tails and Cream as well Rouge flies around and fights Anunnaki Vulturites with Arm Cannon, Cheese the CHao, and Charm Rays respectively, Big the Cat and Omega123 fights Anunnaki Annihilators in Hand to Hand combat, Silver and Blaze fights Anunnaki forces by throwing burning wreckage of the Anunnaki vehicles. until they noticed that they're grossly outnumbered by Anunnaki Forces)  
  
Shadow: we must use Chaos Emeralds  
  
Sonic: Good Idea!  
  
(Sonic and Shadow then goes into their Super forms with their Chaos Emeralds, where in their super forms, they effortlessly stomps Anunnaki forces that invading Mobius by either blowing up their Flying Tesseracts and so on, this ends an Anunnaki invasion at Mobius as they retreats from Mobius, and one of Flying Tessearcts are falls into Mobius though Silver, Sonic, and Shadow manages to slows it down with their Powers so it lands softly on the Mobius surface. and then Tails reverse engineers Anunnaki Technologies found in Flying Tesseract's wreckage with a Box of Scraps to built a Space Station that can travels through the Multiverse)  
  
Tails: the Technologies that I found in this wreckage can makes even Gummi Ship all but obsolete  
  
(Tails then finishes building the Space Station that can travels through the Multiverse with Anunnaki Technology and Box of Scraps)  
  
Tails: check this out, this is the Interdimensional Space Station  
  
Sonic and his friends: Wow!  
  
Cream: Mom! can I travels with that?  
  
Vanilla: Yes!  
  
(Sonic and his friends then rides an Interdimensional Space Station. but Sally tells them something)  
  
Sally: it seems the Chaos Emeralds is what makes Anunnaki attacks Mobius  
  
(Sonic then stashes every chaos emeralds that exists in Mobius so this can distracts Anunnaki from attacking Mobius)  
  
Sonic: and Sally as well Bunnie and Omega123, you stay in Mobius, training Mobian Militias to defends the Mobius  
  
(and then, Sonic and his friends(Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Big the Cat, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze) flies with Interdimensional Space Station with every Chaos Emeralds while Vanilla, Sally, Bunnie, and Omega123 as well Nack The Weasel, Marine The Racoon, and other Mobians are ordered to stay in Mobius. meanwhile in the Interdimensional Space Station, Sonic's gang receives an email)  
  
 _Dr. Eggman has joined the Illuminati_  
  
(and then, Sonic's gang receives an transmission from Mushroom Kingdom)  
  
Mushroom Kingdom Transmission: the Bowser and his people has joined the Anunnaki Empire  
  
(And then, Sonic and his gang flies into Mushroom Kingdom with Interdimensional Space Station to takes Mario and his friends into their journey)  
  
Sonic: After Mushroom Kingdom, our next stop is Traverse Town where there's a Human male version of Bunnie Rabbot

**Author's Note:**

> only Heroes and Prototype Universes that got Canon AU treatment here


End file.
